


Quando in Italia

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Jealousy, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya and Carina go to Italy!
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 44
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dm13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm13/gifts).



> Prompt from @dm 13  
> Also I use google translate for the translations so IDK if they're correct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is before they go to Italy and right when they get there.

"It's beautiful, I'll take you some time," Carina said as she finished explaining the town she grew up in. She was sitting on the bed, her back up against the headboard, with Maya's head in her lap as she played with the blonde's hair.

Maya had been flat on her back looking at the doctor, admiring the way her face lit up and her happy expression when she talked about Italy. "Take me now," Maya suggested. Carina laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, not today, but let's go, next month, I still have a few vacation days saved up, and I wanna see your hometown and meet people you grew up with!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Carina, I want to know everything about you."

Carina blushed at hearing that, but nodded, "Okay, uh, but you'll probably have to meet my papa?"

"You met my mom," Maya shrugged. 

"Not my choice, and she's not mentally, uh what's the word, instable?"

"Unstable and I wanna know everything about you, even if that requires me to meet your mentally 'instable' dad," Maya said, cupping Carina's cheek and trying to get the doctor to look down at her. When they made eye contact, Carina was met with kind blue eyes that just always made her wanna agree with them.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, we will book a flight to Italia for some time next month."

Maya squealed from excitement, sat up, and turned her body so she could kiss Carina. "I love you, Car," Maya sighed into the kiss. Carina hummed in response before she flipped them over so she was on top of Maya.

A month later, Carina was finishing packing her clothes and Maya was just sitting on the bed watching her. She was beautiful, even when she was stressing out about what she was gonna wear. They were leaving tomorrow and spending 5 days in Italy. Maya was kinda afraid she'd freak out about work again, but hopefully not, hopefully they could just have a fun and normal vacation.

"Babe, the first 3 outfits look incredibly hot on you, just choose one," Maya laughed, she didn't understand why it was taking so long. Carina sighed and then turned around, there looked to be tears in her eyes, "They don't need to look hot, they need to look perfect, I just-I-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Maya started as she jumped off the bed and ran to Carina's side. "What's wrong? This is about more than the outfits," Maya observed, she put her forehead against Carina's. Maya knew that Carina was a little stressed about seeing her old best friend. Especially since the old best friend was gonna have her twin brother who Carina dated for a while.

"I just- I need everything to be perfect," Carina sighed. "Babe, nothing is perfect, ever, you can try your best, but trust me, it'll just be a disappointment," Maya smiled softly and tucked some of Carina's hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," Carina said, her forehead still against Maya's, but her eyes trained on the floor. "Why?" Maya asked, pulling their foreheads apart so she could properly look at the doctor, who kept her eyes trained on the floor. Maya gently angled Carina's face up, so the brunette would be forced to look her in the eyes. "I should be able to not freak out over nothing," Carina shrugged.

"It's not nothing, Car, I know what it's like to feel like you have to be perfect, every time I feel like I need to be perfect, you're the one who tells me there's no such thing, so here I am, doing it for you."

Maya ended up helping Carina pack her last outfit, and then they went to bed.

The next morning, Maya woke up first, Carina had been the little spoon last night which was weird, but Maya loved to hold Carina and she knew the Italian needed it. Maya checked the time, it was 4 AM, and their flight was at 7, so they had an hour before they had to leave. Maya was not excited for the flight, it was 17 hours, most of which she should spend sleeping because they were gonna get into Italy at 9:15, which meant they would spend the whole day awake and seeing people and whatever.

Maya was gonna wake Carina up, but she had wanted today to be as good as it could be for the Italian. They were gonna get to Italy at 12:15 AM their time, and Carina's old best friend, Gabriella, was gonna pick them up and take them to the hotel to drop off their things. Then they were gonna spend the day with Gabrielle and her family before meeting Carina's dad for dinner, and it felt like a lot after 17 hours on a plane, but oh well.

Maya ended up untangling herself from the doctor before going to make them some breakfast. She decided to make something quick that they could eat at the airport. They were gonna leave for the airport at 5:00 AM, so she should probably wake Carina up soon since it was 4:23.

Maya went into the bedroom to wake the brunette up softly by kisses on her cheeks, neck, collarbone, shoulder, etc. Carina slowly woke up, and held Maya's face close to her body, loving the soft kisses being peppered all over it. "I want to, uhm, I want to shower before we go," Carina breathed out. Maya hummed before whispering against Carina's skin, "Maybe I'll join you."

They ended up taking a 25 minute shower together, but they still managed to leave the apartment on time(barely, but they were out the door by 5:01).

So they took the taxi to the airport, and then they got on a 17 hour plane ride full of sleep and crying babies and hand holding. When they landed in Italy, Maya was exhausted, but they still had the whole day ahead of them. 

At baggage claim, Carina ran up to a pretty brunette with green eyes and short hair and gave her a hug. "Gabriella, questo è Maya(this is Maya)," Carina said with a smile, gesturing at the blonde who smiled. "Ahh! Ciao, I have hear such great things about you," The green eyed girl said with a smile, her Italian accent was thicker than Carina's and pretty hard to understand, but Maya got what she was saying. "Ciao," Maya replied awkwardly. "Come sta Andrea (How's Andrew)?" Gabriella asked Carina. Carina smiled and started saying things in Italian and Maya couldn't help but be a little jealous. 

Maya ignored the jealousy, and grabbed Carina's hand so they could grab their bag. They decided to share a bag so they only had to check one and they could save money. In the car, Carina sat in the back with Maya, leaving Gabriella all alone in the front, but she and Carina were speaking in Italian very quickly, and Maya didn't know what they were saying. Despite one of Carina's hands on her thigh and the other holding hers, she was still a little jealous she couldn't understand what was happening.

"Bella?" Carina asked, pulling Maya from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go to the hotel and shower before going to breakfast?" Carina asked with kind eyes. Maya nodded and leaned her head against Carina's shoulder.

When they got to the hotel, Gabriella said something in Italian to Maya before she drove off. The girls checked in and got into the elevator to go to their room. "From what I saw on the drive, it's beautiful here," Maya said softly as they were getting to the room. Carina hummed in agreement before opening the door to the room.

It looked to be a nice room, a king sized bed with a tv, but Maya didn't get to do much looking because as soon as the door closed behind them, Carina pushed her against the wall and started kissing her aggressively. One of Carina's hands was on the wall to hold her up while the other was on Maya's hip, holding the blonde against the wall. Carina forced her tongue into Maya's mouth and the firefighter just moaned into the kiss. Carina pulled away from her lips to bite and suck on her ears, her jaw, and her neck, and Maya bit her lip to keep quiet.

"Babe-" Maya was cut off by a moan when Carina bit a sensitive spot on her neck, "Babe, we have to shower." Carina pulled away, observing the blonde for a second, before kissing her again. Carina grabbed Maya's thighs and wrapped the girl's legs around her waist before carrying the shorter girl to the bathroom. Carina placed Maya on the sink before turning on the shower to the right temperature and then, she took Maya against the sink while the shower was warming up. Then again in the shower.

When they finished showering, they laid down on the bed, both only wearing robes. Maya had her head on Carina's chest, and was holding the brunette's hand. "What did Gabriella say before she left?" Maya asked curiously. "She said she was getting breakfast and that she'd be back," Carina explained before pulling their conjoined hands up so she could press a kiss to Maya's.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Gabriella was there standing next to a boy who looked exactly like her. The first thing he did when he saw Carina was check her out. That was not okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first half of their fist day in Italy, wasn't gonna make it more that two chapters, but I changed my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! Mentions of emotional abuse
> 
> https://www.gotceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/photos/stefania-spampinato/filming-italy-sardegna-festival-2019-day-3-in-cagliari/Stefania-Spampinato:-Filming-Italy-Sardegna-Festival-2019-Day-3-01.jpg this is the outfit I imagine Carina wearing

Carina noticed it. She noticed the way Maya had looked jealous in the car, so when they got to the hotel she proved to Maya how much she loved her, and she noticed it again now, when Niccola saw her. When they hugged. The fact Carina was only wearing a robe made Maya's head look like it was about to explode.

"Excuse us, we are gonna go get changed," Carina said politely before grabbing the suitcase with one hand and Maya's hand with the other.

"Are you okay?" Carina asked as soon as they were alone in the bathroom. Maya nodded before grabbing her clothes and changing into them, Carina watched the woman observantly.

"Maya?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Carina whispered quietly before putting her hands on Maya's hips and pulling the blonde against her, and resting their foreheads against each other's. Maya nodded against Carina's forehead and quickly kissed the taller girl's lips. "Get changed," Maya said softly against Carina's lips. For a moment she forgot that Carina's ex and best friend from childhood were in the room behind them. "Sbrigati!" Maya heard a male voice yell behind her.

"This means hurry up, I should get changed," Carina explained before getting her clothes. Maya walked out to talk to the twins to help her feel like she was being a good host (they were in her hotel room after all). "How long have you and Topolina been together?" The guy, Niccola, asked. "Topolina?" Maya asked with a raised eyebrow. "It means little mouse, it was his nickname for me," Carina explained as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing the outfit Maya had chosen for her. It was a black, spaghetti strap, flower dress that ended on her high thigh.

Carina noticed Maya checking her out quickly, but then she watched the blonde's eyes go to Niccola. Who was staring at Carina's legs. "You look amazing, bella," He sighed, and Maya clenched her fist.

Gabriella smacked him on the back of his head, "Stai fissando!" "Scusa," He mumbled. Maya looked at Carina for a translation. "She pointed out he was staring," Carina translated. Maya nodded, and walked towards the brunette to hold her hand. "I don't blame him because you look incredibly sexy, but if he continues to stare I will punch him," Maya whispered into Carina's ear. Carina chuckled before kissing the blonde softly. "Mangiamo (let's eat)," Gabriella said loudly.

Maya's hand didn't leave her thigh. It wasn't high on her thigh, but it was there and Carina couldn't stop thinking about it. Maya was being protective, and it was hot. "So, Maya, Carina tells us you are a fighter of fires?" Gabriella said, breaking the silence. Maya and Carina were sitting on the floor with their backs against the bed, across from them, Niccola was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, and Gabriella was sitting in the armchair next to him.

"So, Bella," Niccola started, Maya clenched her fist, but Carina just smiled and listened attentively. "How's Andrea?" "Uh, he's starting to act like my papa, but unlike my dad, he's admitted to having a problem," Carina answered as she was talking she felt Maya grab her hand. For Maya it was more of a protective thing, but Carina thought it was because the topic was difficult for her. She brought Maya's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Maya, what about your famiglia?" Gabriella asked kindly. Carina started shaking her head forcefully towards the green-eyed girl, knowing Maya didn't talk about family. "Uhm, I don't like to talk about family," Maya responded quickly. "Neither did Carina when we first met her, but we were so, uh what's the word, uhm **grateful** when she did," Gabriella said before turning red, "Not that we want you to feel pressured to talk to us, or anything."

Maya chuckled, "What happened when Carina talked to you about it?"

"Well, we explained to Topolina that her Papa's behavior was inacceptable-" Niccola started before getting cut off by Maya, "Unacceptable." "È esuberante, mi piace lei (she's feisty, I like her)," Niccola said towards Carina. "Si, si," Carina said with a laugh. Maya turned to her to get a translation, but Carina was looking at the tall green-eyed boy.

"So, we explained that her Papa's behavior was _un_ acceptable, and she denied it for months, but then her papa was spending night after night in the hospital, so she lived with us for a mese, and saw a healthier home," Niccola finished. "Mese?" "It means month," Carina translated for the blue-eyed girl. Maya nodded, Carina had told her a lot about her friends, but she never told her she lived with them for a month.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go to the restroom," Maya said politely before walking to the other room. There was so much she didn't know about Carina. She knew her dad wasn't the best guy, but she didn't know he was bad enough she had to move out for a month. That her girlfriend went through a month of childhood being ignored by her dad. She realized that they talked mostly about her and her childhood, but never about Carina's.

Maya thought about it for a few more minutes before walking out of the bathroom. She heard Carina laughing as Gabrielle and Niccola were speaking really fast Italian, they kind of looked like they were arguing. Maya just smiled and sat down next to Carina. She was laughing so freely, in a way Maya had only been able to make her laugh a few times.

Maya walked over with her head down. Maybe she didn't have the right to be jealous since Carina was such close friends with Niccola.

"Are you okay, mi amore?" Carina asked worriedly as Maya sat down next to her. She noticed the sadness in the blonde's eyes, but didn't want to push. "Yeah, fine," Maya replied with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Carina grabbed her hand, but didn't ask anything else. They continued to talk, about growing up, about their time in Italy. Eventually, after everyone finished eating and cleaned up they decided to walk around for a bit, but Maya seemed to be stuck in her thoughts.

"Topolina, let's go there!" Niccola said, pointing towards a nice looking shop across the street. "I don't know, Nico," Carina looked hesitantly at her and Maya's conjoined hands, she didn't want to make Maya uncomfortable and that was the place she had her first kiss with Niccola, and he was sure to bring it up. "Come on, Bella, let's show your girlfriend the spot you had your- we had our first kiss."

Maya was trying not to be jealous, but the way he was looking at her and the fact he was trying to relive their relationship made Maya wanna punch her. Her left hand went into a fist and her right hand squeezed Carina's.

"You and Gabriella go, we'll meet you there," Carina said kindly, squeezing Maya's hand back and pulling her to the side.

"Car-" Maya started, but Carina shushed her and put her forehead against Maya's. They were still on the sidewalk and a bunch of people could see them, but Carina didn't care.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Bugiarda."

"In case you or your friends have forgotten, I'm not cool, and I don't speak Italian," Maya snapped quietly, she tried to walk away but Carina grabbed her wrist and kept her where she was.

"Maya, we have all been speaking in English."

"Like you did in the car?"

"You didn't seem like you want to talk, Italian is easier for us!" Carina explained loudly. It felt like some people were staring at them.

"And at the hotel, Niccola and Gabriella were telling stories in Italian!"

"It's their first language, and you were in the restroom! I-" Carina cut herself off. "Let's just go in to the store, by something, get lunch, and go to the hotel," Carina offered.

Maya shook her head no. "I'm just gonna go back to the hotel," Maya growled as she yanked her hands away. "May- Maya! Maya you don't know how to get there!" Carina yelled after her. Without looking back, Maya called, "I'll figure it out."

Carina got a text saying she made it back safe, and she sighed with relief. She enjoyed the next hour out with her friends, and came back with some food she ordered for Maya. "Maya?" Carina called as she walked into the apartment. She saw the blonde sitting on the bed scrolling through her phone. "Ciao, amore," Carina said as she crouched down to put the box of food in the small hotel refrigerator.

"I got you Involtino Siciliano, it was one of the foods I talked about when talking about growing up, so I figured you should try it," Carina sighed as she stood up to look at the girl who hadn't acknowledged her at all. 

"Just eat it when you're hungry then," Carina mumbled before sitting down on the bed next to the girl with a book. Carina was reading the story as Maya was on her phone, she tried to focus on the story, but she kept glancing over to see if Maya was okay, and maybe eventually say something. Carina was looking at Maya and she opened her mouth to say something, but she just ended up closing it again.

"I'm sorry." "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry)."

Maya and Carina said respectively, Carina put her book on the nightstand and Maya put her phone flat on the bed.

"Me first?" Maya asked and Carina nodded. 

"I was rude because I felt left out and I felt-"

"Jealous?" Carina finished for her. 

"Yeah, jealous, but also you never told me about your dad." 

"Yes, I did!" Carina defended herself.

"You said he was mean and that you didn't want me to meet him, you never told me he stopped talking to you for months at a time!" Maya almost yelled.

"He did it once!"

"BS! If he only did it once, you wouldn't have let yourself stay at someone else's home in fear he'd get mad at you for being missing!" Maya replied. She was supposed to meet him in about 6 hours, and she wasn't sure she still wanted to.

"And Niccola is still obviously in love with you and fawning over you and you just let him!" Maya continued.

At that, Carina scoffed, "Dio Mio, he's not in love with me still! You're just jealous!"

"He still uses old nicknames for you, and checks you out, and calls you beautiful every chance he gets!"

"Because he's a dude!"

"That's no excuse!"

"No! You know what there's no excuse for? This! Why are you acting like this?" Carina asked, and Maya just rolled her eyes without giving Carina a response.

"Okay, well, do you not trust me? Are you worried about work? I-I do not understand." Carina stopped herself. She noticed how Maya was looking at the floor, and she scoffed, "You don't trust me."

Maya felt bad, she heard the hurt in Carina's voice and she watched as Carina got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Car, what are you doing?

"I'll be at my dad's I'll see you at dinner," Carina was turning the doorknob when Maya ran over and stopped her.

"I'm sorry. Please don't go."

Carina sighed, she looked like she was gonna cry, "How do you not trust me?" Maya looked at her apologetically, "I do, Car. I just- Niccola and Gabriella, they know you so much better than I do. They get you to laugh your big bright laugh easily, and I feel like I've only done it twice ever, they knew about your dad, and comforted you about it, you always comfort me, you're always there for me, but I've realized I'm never there for you."

Carina sighed sadly at her girlfriend's confession, and brought her so she was sitting on the bed, Carina kneeling in front of her, "You never notice the laugh because you're laughing too, but you do it all the time, Maya, they knew about my papa because the watched it happen, and as for the comforting, being with you makes me feel better because I love you, I don't need you to be on your knees in front of me helping me breathe, I need to see you and I feel better,"

"God how are you so perfect?" Maya looked up with tears in her eyes, Carina grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"Because sei la mia anima gemella (You are my soulmate), Maya," Carina whispered. "What's that mean?" "Nothing important." Maya scrunched her face at the response, and Carina smirked and decided to kiss the pout off her girlfriend's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Carina's dad

"Are you ready, babe?" Maya asked, she was sitting on the couch, Carina was looking at herself in the mirror, looking at the outfit she had worn all day, contemplating whether or not to change.

"You are sure it's not too short?" Carina asked, pulling the edges. Maya sighed, and stood up, she wrapped her arms around the doctor's torso, and put her head on her shoulder. "You look great, Car, the dress isn't too short. Plus even if it was," Maya paused to kiss her shoulder, "You've worn it all day, it doesn't matter at this point." "Yes, it does Maya! My papa is gonna see it!" Carina said as she turned in Maya's arms to look Maya in the eyes. 

Maya sighed as she looked into Carina's warm eyes, "I love you."

"That doesn't change the fact my Papa is gonna see my outfit." Maya pouted at this and Carina chuckled, "And I love you, too." "Good! We love each other, we trust each other. I say the dress is fine. _Let's go!_ " Carina breathed before nodding, "Okay."

They arrived at the restaurant 5 minutes early, as soon as they arrived Carina gripped onto Maya's hand, not letting go when they got their table or when they sat down.

"Bambini!" A man said excitedly as he saw them. Maya noticed how tall he was. "Papa, ciao," Carina said, she pulled her hand away from Maya's and got up to hug him. Maya stood up and put her hand out. "Hi, I'm Captain Maya Bishop," She smiled. He took her hand and shook it enthusiastically, "You are Carina's girlfriend?" "Yeah, I am." "È carina (She's pretty)," He said looking at Maya. "I know, papa." "He said your name, what'd he say?" Maya whispered to Carina as they all sat down. "He said you are pretty." "Your name means pretty?" "It means nice and cute mainly, but also pretty, sweet, lovable, stuff like that," Carina explained, grabbing Maya's hand as they sat down again.

"Papa, how is your bambino in a bag research going?" Carina asked nervously, Maya noticed and started stroking the other girl's hand with her thumb. "Oh, bambina, I quit it a while ago," He laughed. Carina nodded slowly, he had been such an ass about it and he was just dropping it.

"Maya, what do you do?" "I'm a firefighter." "A captain, right?" He asked kindly. "Yeah, I am," She smiled. "Amore, what do you want to drink?" "Whatever you're getting works," Maya said as she shifted her hand to lace her fingers with the Italians. When the server came over, Carina ordered drinks for the two of them, "Due vini bianchi, per favore (Two white wines please)." Maya leaned into her and quietly whispered, "You're hot when you speak Italian." Carina looked at her and chuckled, "Lucky for you we're in Italia." Maya grinned at the brunette. Vincenzo cleared his throat, "Bambina, any new research?"

"No, I have been very busy with work, and I have not had time to create a new project."

"I always made time for new research, even when I was raising you on my own," He said, obviously judging his daughter.

"I know."

"Is your brother doing research?"

"No, he's actually taking time off work, he's been diagnosed with bipolar disorder."

"You have gotten to him too!"

"N-"

"We're fine! He's not sick, you have just tricked him into thinking he is! Like you tried to do to me!" Carina's dad yelled. Maya felt the body next to her tense up. She wanted to yell at the man, but she thought Carina would just be mad at him.

"I'm sorry," Carina mumbled, and Maya looked at her sadly, Carina's eyes met hers and she could see the brunette begging her not to say anything. Carina's grip on Maya's hand got a lot tighter during the conversation. "Babe, you okay?" Maya asked quietly, and Carina nodded before looking at the floor. "Bambina, how are you supposed to go anywhere- do anything if you cannot find time for research?"

"Papa, can we not talk about research tonight?" Carina sighed, finally looking in his eyes. "Of course, _you_ don't want to, you ar-," He said, trying to pick an argument. "Papa, I- Mi prendo cura di Andrea (I'm taking care of Andrew), I don't have time f-for research, a-and work, and a-a-a relationship, research is the least important to me, so I'm not doing any right now!" Carina snapped. He didn't respond, just looked at her with an "are you out of your damn mind?" look.

"Scusa," She mumbled quietly, looking down. Maya squeezed the brunette's hand gently, it was hard to do because of how hard Carina was squeezing her hand, but she was hoping the light squeeze could be supportive. Carina looked down at their hands and must've noticed how hard her grip on Maya's hand was because her hand went almost limp in Maya's.

Maya just watched as the man started to talk to his daughter in Italian, she didn't know what he was saying but she could tell it was hurting Carina. The brunette kept her eyes on the ground, and Maya could see the way her body shifted, she could tell the brown eyes she loved were sad.

"S-sir," Maya cut him off.

"Maya, don't," Carina mumbled and met Maya's eyes to beg her with them, but Maya noticed how sad the eyes were and ignored her, "I don't know what you're saying, but you're daughter is the head of Ob/Gyn, she is constantly working harder to be better at everything, her job, being a sister, being a partner- You should be proud of her," Maya defended the girl next to her.

"I would be, if she had done something with her life, I mean you don't even have kids yet Carina."

"I don't want kids," Carina mumbled.

Carina's dad opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the waiter who said something in Italian. Maya told Carina what she wanted, and the Italian ordered for them before stopping for a minute.

"Posso avere un whisky (Can I have a whiskey)?"

"Really, Carina, whiskey? You already have wine."

"Yet I find myself needing something stronger," Carina mumbled. Maya sighed at her girlfriend's state, she had a feeling a glass of wine and some whiskey was not all the Italian was going to drink, which sucked for Maya because she needed her to translate.

Maya was suddenly lost as she watched her girlfriend and her girlfriend's dad start arguing in Italian. They argued in Italian for a few minutes before Carina stood up and said something loudly.

"Silenzio (Be quiet)!" He demanded. Carina looked down, seemingly ashamed of herself and then sat down, her eyes on the floor. A few people near them had started to stare, so both Vincenzo and Carina went silent. "Car, do we need to go?" Maya whispered in her ear, but Carina shook her head no. "Okay, what'd he say to you?" "It doesn't matter, bella," Carina sighed as she kissed Maya's hand softly.

"Yes, it does!"

"Maya, it does not matter, drop it."

The rest of the evening went wellish. Carina and her dad started talking in Italian randomly again a few times, Carina drank a lot, Vincenzo was very pleasant to Maya.

They decided to walk back to the hotel, Maya advised against it since Carina was drunk, but she was adamant they walk. "I am sorry." "Why?" "You had to deal with my dad being- being him."

Maya sighed at this and stopped Carina on the side of the street and made the brunette look at her, "It's not your fault he was rude." Carina nodded, and grabbed the blonde's hand as they continued their walk. Maya heard someone whistle, so she turned around to see two guys behind them checking Carina out.

"Posso avere il tuo numero (Can I get your number)?" One of them asked Carina, who shook her head no. One of them said something else in Italian, and Carina scoffed before stepping in front of Maya protectively. "Va via (Go away)!" She said loudly. One of them looked like he was gonna say something, but the other one cut him off, and they turned around and left. "What just happened?" Maya asked, confused as Carina took her hand again. 

"They were being guys, and wanted to hook up," Carina shook her head disapprovingly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They got back to the hotel a few minutes later, Carina who was still a little tipsy, instantly went to the bed, and Maya went to grab their suitcase which they had left in the bathroom earlier.

"What'd your dad say?" Maya asked as she came back into the room and started to open the suitcase. "The usual stuff, I suck, I'm a disgrace, I need to work harder, so on." Maya nodded before grabbing the pajamas they had packed. She threw the tank top and shorts the brunette had packed at her.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think any of that is true," Maya started as she took off her shirt so she could change. "I think you are beautiful and smart and determined and I think your dad should be proud," She continued as she took off her jeans. "Maybe, you don't put the pajamas on," Carina smiled as her eyes went down her girlfriend's body.

"Okay," Maya smirked as she walked towards the bed, excited for the night ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of day 2 in italy

It was 11:30am. Maya hadn't woken Carina up for a few reasons, one of which was she knew the Italian would be grumpy and hungover. Another reason was the first thing they had planned was lunch at 2 with Carina's family, well her cousin and her cousin's kids. Maya decided it might finally be time to wake the brunette up, so she didn't sleep all morning.

"Wake up, baby," Maya whispered into her ear before kissing behind it. Carina hummed and turned her head trying to get Maya to kiss her lips, of course the blonde kissed the brunette softly, smiling against the soft lips. "What time is it?" Carina mumbled as they pulled away. "Half-past 11," Maya whispered, moving some hair behind Carina's ear. Carina quickly sat up and looked around before grabbing her head.

"Here take this," Maya said, handing her an Advil. Carina took it gratefully, "Where did you get Advil?" "I brought some for migraines, but I haven't had any so I figured I could give one to you," Maya explained, grabbing Carina's hand and linking their fingers before kissing it softly. "Why'd you wake me up so late?"

"Because last night was rough," Maya answered as she started to rub Carina's hand with her thumb. Carina put her head in the nook of Maya's neck and sighed into it before giving it a quick kiss.

"You okay, love?" Maya pressed a lingering kiss to the doctor's forehead. Carina nodded and Maya moved them so Carina was in her lap, as Maya leaned against the headboard and Carina leaned her body into the muscular one holding her. "Ti amo, bella," Carina whispered into the blonde's neck, and she felt slender fingers threading through her hair.

"We should, um, go on a run or something active," Carina suggested and started to pull herself away from Maya. The blonde put her hands on the brunette's waist and pulled her body back against her own, "I have an idea for something active we can do in the bedroom." Carina bit her lip before looking down at Maya's barely dressed body. The thin tank top and boy shorts weren't discouraging her from Maya's suggestion.

"We can shower together, save water and uhm keep up the physical exercise," Carina forced herself to pull away and Maya smirked.

After they ran, showered and got ready for the day, it was 1pm, Maya and Carina were sitting on the bed, Maya had her phone in one hand and Carina's hand in the other while the Italian used her free hand to type something into her laptop.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Maya asked as she brought Carina's hand to her lips and left a slow kiss on the back of it. "I have a chart I should've updated a while ago, and there's some research I wanna look into."

"I thought you said you didn't have time for research?" Maya grinned confused and put her phone done to look at the focused girl.

"I did, but I could probably manage, I mean if I bring back this research I could save hundreds of thousands of moms."

"Carina DeLuca," Maya sighed as she moved the hand that was previously holding her phone to Carina's chin to force the taller girl to look at her.

"Hm?" Carina hummed as she squeezed her hand that was holding Maya's to signal she was paying attention.

"Is this about the things your dad said b-because he was wrong! Yo-"

"Maya, this is about the hundreds of people whose lives I can save," Carina scoffed, her hand going limp in the other girl's as her head turned back to her laptop.

"Carina- I- Last night you said you didn't want to do research a-and now you're all about it?"

"Maya, I just- I don't know, I just-"

"Carina, you are beautiful and amazing and brilliant and the best person I know a-and if you're dad doesn't see that i-it doesn't mean that you have to start a whole new research project! Y-you- you're-"

"I am fine, Maya!" Carina snapped before pulling her hand away from Maya's.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Maya put her hands up in defense.

"No- I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I-"

"It's fine, I've snapped at you before, but Carina are you sure it has nothing to do with your dad?"

"Yes- no- I don't know, Maya!"

"Yes, you do, Car," Maya said, making Carina face her again. She noticed the tears starting to form in the taller girl's eyes, Maya quickly moved the girl back into her lap and wrapped her arms around her, similar to the position they had been in that morning.

"Hey, baby, it's okay, I'm here," Maya whispered into her ear before kissing her head and resting her cheek on it.

"I just- I- he still has so much control over me. I- Why do I care about what he thinks?" Carina sobbed against Maya's shoulder. Maya rubbed her back and whispered sweet nothings in her ears.

"Do we need to cancel lunch today?" Maya asked, her cheek leaning against her girlfriend's soft hair. She felt her shake her head no, and then heard a soft sniffle, "I am- I am fine, we should, uhm, we should get ready."

An hour later, they were pulling into Carina's cousins house.

"Love, are you ready?" Maya asked, grabbing the doctor's hand and giving it a tight squeeze when they got out of the taxi and just staring at the house. Carina's eyes were puffy, but the blonde didn't want to point it out, the lack of sleep and many tears through the last 45 minutes are what caused the puffy eyes and Maya didn't want to make it worse.

"Si."

Carina knocked on the door and held Maya's hand as she waited.

"Carina, ciao!" A brunette with dark eyes and tan skin opened the door. She looked a lot like Carina, a little shorter, different nose and face shape, but they had the same eyes, the same smile.

"Elena!" Carina exclaimed, letting Maya's hand go to pull her into a tight hug.

"Carina!" A small child ran up and hugged her legs. "Ciao, Mia! Come stai?" Carina laughed as she let go of her cousin and picked up the small girl. "Dov'è tuo fratello (Where is your brother)?" Carina asked the small girl who started rambling in Italian before pointing somewhere in the house. Leaving Maya alone outside with the cousin, Elena.

"Hi, you are Maya? Right?" She asked with a familiar smile.

"Yeah, yeah, Captain Maya Bishop," Maya stuck her hand out to introduce herself, but was met with a hug instead.

"Carina told us much about you, I am sorry, my kids do not speak English good," She apologized after they pulled away, but Maya shook her head, "No, no it's fine!" Elena nodded happily before taking Maya into the house and showing her around.

"You know, Carina talks about how much she misses you and your kids all the time," Maya told the girl, they were currently sitting at the island as Carina played with the two kids. Matteo was older, Maya was pretty sure he was 6 or 7 and Mia was two years younger than him, she couldn't help but start to imagine Carina playing with their future kids.

"She does?"

"Yeah, she said that you and your parents were everything to her growing up, and how the kids bring her so much joy."

Elena smiled at that. They talked for a while longer before eating before talking some more, but Carina and Maya eventually had to leave.

“They’re nice, I’m glad I met them,” Maya told Carina as they walked back into the hotel room. Carina smiled softly at her, “I am glad you met them too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half of day 2!

Today, they had dinner. Just the two of them. Carina was beyond nervous while Maya was just excited.

Maya, of course, didn’t know Carina was nervous for it, no one did, but they were going to one of the fanciest restaurants in Catania- in Sicily, and she couldn’t help but worry a little.

It was whatever. Dinner would be fine. Tonight would be fine. Her surprise for Maya would be fine. Right?

Maya came out of the bathroom in a strapless blue dress a few moments later with light makeup. She smirked when she saw the way Carina’s eyes roamed down her body before brown eyes met blue ones.

“Sei magnifica (You’re gorgeous).”

“Thank you?” Maya tried to accept the compliment, but she had no idea what the brunette had said.

“I said that you are gorgeous because- wow,” Carina said as she checked Maya out again. Maya chuckled before walking directly in front of the brunette sitting on the bed and standing in between her legs.

“Hi,” Maya smiled as she started to lean down towards the girl who brought her hands to the blonde’s waist.

“Ciao,” Carina mumbled before pressing their lips together. Maya moaned when she felt Carina’s tongue force its way into her mouth. She felt the doctor pull back abruptly, “We should uhm- We should get going.” 

Maya pouted as the Italian stood up and grabbed her purse before reaching out for Maya’s hand. Maya took it happily as they went to go get a taxi.

“I enjoyed meeting your cousin and her kids today,” Maya smiled as she stroked Carina’s hand with her thumb. They were in the back of the taxi now, still holding hands with Carina resting her head on Maya’s shoulder.

“Elena said she likes you,” Carina said before she pressed a chaste kiss to the pale girl’s shoulder.

Elena knew Carina’s plan. Carina knew it was a basic way to do it. Propose in a fancy restaurant. She actually had a hike planned for them the next morning and she was gonna do it there during sunrise (also basic she knows), but she couldn’t wait anymore.

“Matteo and Mia were awesome, they have the same eyes as you and Elena.”

“Yeah, they were our grandmother’s eyes.”

Maya hummed as she leaned her cheek on the brunette’s head.

When they finally got to the restaurant, they were seated at a table towards the back. They enjoyed a quiet meal, just being with each other was enough, they didn’t really have to talk. As long as they could be together they were fine.

They made a little small talk, Maya talked about what had happened at the station since they had left.

“How do you know so many details?” Carina chuckled and Maya shrugged, “I have Vic and Andy texting me updates.” Carina laughed and rolled her eyes before reaching out for Maya’s hand. “Maya- I- uhm-” Carina swallowed hard and Maya raised an eyebrow, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I was just wondering if you want to share a dessert?” Carina grinned and Maya nodded happily, “I would love to.”

They ended up getting a plate of cannolis to share and their dessert was shared through giggles and wiping the filling off of the other one’s face.

“Maya, I was- I have a question.”

“Okay,” Maya said kindly.

“I-I’ve been thinking about this for a little bit, and I love you- I love you so much Maya. I never want to be without you. I want a future and a life with- with you. So, uhm, my question is, Maya Bishop,” Carina reached into her purse and grabbed the little black box before opening it, placing it on the table, and then sliding it across the table, “Will you- uhm- will you marry me?”

Maya’s jaw dropped. She didn’t say anything, just stared at the doctor shocked. It was a lot to take in.

“I-” Maya started, but closed her mouth again, just staring at the doctor. Of course, then Carina’s phone had to ring. She answered it and started speaking in fast Italian. She glanced at Maya before saying something else. When she hung up she grabbed her stuff and started to stand up.

“W-wait where are you going?”

“Niccola was in an accident, and I know you don’t like him, but he’s my friend. So is his sister, so I am gonna go sit with her, or will that make you jealous too?” Carina snapped the last part. She didn’t mean to, but she was beyond hurt. Maya hadn’t said no, but she hadn’t said yes. That was all the answer Carina needed.

“Car, I-” Maya didn’t even bother finishing. The brunette had already stormed off. Leaving Maya confused and alone with a very pretty ring in front of her.

She wanted a future with Carina, kids with Carina, but did she want to get married? She had never really thought about it. She barely thought about the future. She only today realized she wanted kids with the brunette. They were together. Would it feel any different if they got married?

Maya didn’t really want it to feel different. They were in a really good spot. Sure they could sacrifice that, but for what? A piece of paper declaring their love for one another?

Maya didn’t want that! She didn’t want to fight ro to hurt Carina. She didn’t know what to do. Maya groaned as she pulled out her phone to see how far the walk back to the hotel would be. The walk would be an hour and a half, kind of long, but doable. She would just get a taxi, but she couldn’t really communicate where she was going.

She paid, grabbed the ring off the table, and started the long dark walk to the hotel.

When she got there, she put the ring on the end table and took a quick shower. After her shower, she checked her phone to see if Carina had texted her.

Nothing from the Italian.

Maya decided she should probably be the one to send the first text, so she sent a simple  _ I got back safe, when will you get here? _

She waited an hour. When she didn’t get a response she texted  _ I’m going to bed. I love you goodnight. Can you come back so we can talk first thing tmr morning? _ Maya tried to sleep, but she couldn’t. She felt bad and she was worried and she wanted to talk.

At around midnight she called Carina, surprised to get an answer.

“Maya- look, I am at the hospital right now can we not do this now?”

“I- Can we please talk? Maybe we still go on the hike tomorrow morning so I can explain.”

“Explain that you don’t want a future with me?”

“I  _ do! _ Carina I do want a future with you. Just come back to the hotel and we’ll talk.”

“We- we can still go on the hike. I will come to the hotel and change and whatever before and then we’ll go. Okay?”

“Okay, I love you, Carina, I know your upset bu-”

She didn’t get a chance to finish because Carina hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to write so I was like, "Hey I can never go wrong with a petit bit of angst"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First half of day 3!  
> Just them having some real important conversations about the future :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! If you have any ideas on what you want to see in this fic please tell me! I would love to get some ideas :)

The next morning, at around 4 am, Maya’s alarm went off loudly making her jolt up from sleep. She patted around the bed for Carina until she remembered the events of the night before. She looked at the end table to see the diamond ring stare into her soul.

She wanted  _ this _ . Sleeping alone made her realize she wanted Carina with her always. She still wasn’t so sure about the concept of marriage (because a piece of paper doesn’t prove love), but she wanted Carina.

Carina wanted to get married.

Maya thought about this for a minute before playing with the ring in the box and putting it in the end table.

She used the restroom, got dressed, and then texted Carina to see how soon the brunette would get there.

Carina got there 5 minutes before they had to go. Without saying a word to Maya, she got changed, brushed her teeth, and was ready to go.

As they were walking out the door, Maya got an idea.

“I forgot something,” Maya sighed and Carina rolled her eyes, but waited outside the room for her girlfriend who returned a minute later. With absolutely nothing new.

“What’d you forget?”

“A hair tie, but I didn’t bring any so it doesn’t matter.

Carina nodded before walking Maya to the taxi.

It didn’t take long to get to the trail, and then while walking it, the conversation came easy (if you ignored the enormous elephant in the room [or on the trail technically?]).

There were a lot of “this tree is pretty” and “wow, look at that squirrel” ‘s but not a lot of talking about what had happened the night before.

“It’s beautiful,” Maya sighed as they got to the peak. This was where Carina originally planned on proposing. So much for that.

“Yeah, it is.”

The sun was starting to rise and the colours filling the sky were stunning. Carina gasped when she felt Maya’s left hand grab her right. More accurately, she gasped at what she felt on Maya’s left hand, on Maya’s left ring finger. Carina looked down at their joined hands and noticed the ring she bought on Maya’s finger.

“It’s always gonna be yes, Carina, even when I need time to think about it,” Maya said, her eyes were honest and Carina almost started to cry.

“I love you, Maya,” Carina sniffed and Maya chuckled.

“I love you too.”

They kissed softly, slowly, it was as if it was only them. They were  _ engaged _ now. That was amazing to both of them.

Maya had once said “monogamy is for the weak,” but now look at her, ready to spend the rest of her life with one person.

When they pulled away, desperate for air, Maya cupped Carina’s cheek and used her thumb to wipe away a happy tear from Carina’s eye.

“I’m sorry I was rude last night,” Carina apologized sheepishly.

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have over thought it. How’s Niccola?”

“He’s doing good. Feeling better.”

“That’s good, are you gonna visit him today?”

“Yeah, are you going to join me?” Carina bit her lip and asked, Maya just nodded in response before looking back down at their conjoined hands and pressing a soft kiss to Carina’s.

The walk back was slower, there was less of a rush to get down the mountain, they just wanted to be together. Their hands stayed connected the entire walk back, and then the entire taxi ride, and then the entire time they were at the hotel until clothes came off then, hands were needed elsewhere.

After they took a quick shower, they were getting ready to visit Niccola when Maya stopped for a second, “Carina?”

“Hmm?” The Italian signaled she was listening as she was putting her earrings on.

“Do you want kids?”

If there was anything to choke on, Carina would’ve choked on it. This was a conversation she hadn’t had with Maya yet.

“No lo so, why?”

“Because- I- I think I do. I haven’t really thought about it before, but I want a future with you and I want a legacy with you, and we just got engaged so we should talk about it,” Maya answered, she stuttered at first until she gained more confidence in what she was saying.

“I have never really wanted kids,” Carina admitted, but quickly continued when she saw Maya’s face and posture fall, “But I think I haven’t felt like anyone how I feel about you, and I want a legacy with you as well.”

Maya smiled happily before pressing a quick kiss to Carina’s lips and finishing getting ready.

When they got to the hospital, Carina grabbed her hand again and didn’t let go until she had Maya show the ring to Gabriella and Niccola (who was doing fine, and would be out of the hospital by the end of the day.

Carina smiled as she silently watched her friends and girlfriend interact.

Her friends and her fiance* interact.

Maya and her were gonna get married.

Not today. Not next week. Not next month. Not soon, but they were gonna do it.

Carina DeLuca, the woman who used to be terrified of settling down, got engaged.

Somewhere in her head, that seemed crazy, but it wasn’t really.

Maya made her want to get everything life had to offer. Maya made her want to settle.

Yet she still didn’t even really let Maya think. She assumed the worst when Maya didn’t respond right away to her proposal. Was it because she would’ve yelled yes the moment it happened?

After pondering this for a few minutes, Carina excused herself and Maya from the hospital room because they had lunch plans (they didn't, she just wanted Maya to herself).

She took Maya to the cafe she used to work at when she was a kid, and sat them down at her favorite table.

“Maya.”

“Yes?”

“You really want kids, right? You’re sure about that?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I don’t want to get hopes up for it, and then I have it stripped away.”

“Carina, I promise you, I want kids, okay?”

“Okay.”

“What is this about?” Maya asked, nervous for a bad answer. Scared that Carina regretted proposing to her.

“I got my hopes up on you screaming yes at my proposal, so when you didn’t I was rude and I overreacted. I want to be with you forever Maya, and I don’t want to ever hurt you. I love you,” Carina explained, adding the I love you with a cheeky smile.

“I love you too,” Maya smiled before connecting their hands again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 in Italy

Today was their last full day in Seattle. They had spent the rest of day three just spending time together in their room. Tomorrow morning, they were gonna meet with Carina’s dad and cousin again and eat breakfast with them before at 11 am they were gonna board their flight back to Seattle. Carina’s cousin, Elena and her kids were actually gonna go back to Seattle with them to visit Andrew.

They had an alarm set for 6 am they were gonna go get coffee at a new cafe Carina hadn’t been to yet. Around 7:30, they were gonna go on another hike. Around 10, they were gonna come back to the hotel and chill off in the pool for an hour or two. After the pool, they would shower and take a quick nap before at 1:30, going to lunch with Gabriella and some of Carina’s other old friends. After lunch, Carina and some of her friends were gonna show Maya around the little town. At 5, they were gonna watch a movie, and at 7:30 they were gonna start making dinner in their hotel room. After dinner they were gonna go on a walk before going to sleep.

Coffee couldn’t have gone better, the entire time, Carina was tracing patterns on Maya’s left hand, specifically her ring finger. They drank their coffees and talked while Carina taught Maya some more Italian words. They discussed their favorite part of their trip so far, and the both agreed the second half of their hike the day before was the favorite.

“We are gonna get married,” Maya smiled stupidly at her fiance at some point during their coffee date.

“Si, bella. Yes, we are,” Carina returned the smile before pressing a kiss to Maya’s hand.

They spent the rest of their coffee date talking about the future, their wedding. They didn’t want to do anything big, just family (no dads though).

“I want you to know my team counts as my family,” Maya clarified. Carina just laughed at this before smiling happily, “I know, I would not expect anything less than them being there.”

Their hike was long and slow and they held hands the entire time. Well, except when they noticed how empty the trail was and they got uhm  _ distracted _ and hands were needed elsewhere.

After their hike, they hung out at the pool. That actually meant Maya swam and tried to get Carina’s attention while the Italian tanned and tried to nap.

“But you’re already tan,” Maya groaned from in the water. Carina smirked and sat up from her lounge chair to look at Maya, “Yep, but aren’t I sexy tan?”

“You are… you would be sexier if you joined me in the pool,” Maya tried and the brunette rolled her eyes before closing them and lying back down.

Maya smiled at ~~ her girlfriend ~~ her fiance before splashing water from the pool up at her. Carina bolted up and glared daggers at Maya, “That was cruel!”

“Yeah, but can you join me now?”

“You got me wet!” Carina complained and scrunched up her face.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Maya bit her lip and Carina just rolled her eyes again before moving to sitting at the edge of the pool with her calves and feet in the water. Maya made her way between Carina’s legs and pressed a quick kiss to the doctor’s lips before putting her hands on the taller girl’s waist.

“I love you,” The blonde smiled up at the girl.

“I love you too,” Carina said, she had tried to be mad about the being splashed, but she couldn’t. Maya pulled her into another kiss, and before she knew it, she was being pulled into the water and was soaking wet.

“Are you kidding me Maya?!” Carina groaned after wiping her eyes.

“Nope,” The captain smiled happily before kissing her fiance again.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know, I tell myself that everyday.”

After getting out of the pool, a quick shower (where Maya made up for pulling Carina into the water), and a power nap, they got ready for lunch. Carina was wearing jean shorts and a shortsleeved buttoned up shirt while Maya just wore a t-shirt and athletic shorts.

“You look good,” Maya said while checking the doctor out.

“I know,” She winked before kissing Maya again.

At lunch, she met Carina’s friend Eleanora from university, her and Gabriella’s friend from middle school, Enzo, and her friends Antonio and Sofia from high school. Eleanora and Antonio were actually married and had a baby boy all because Carina introduced them, and Maya noticed how the doctor would not let her friends forget it. Maya learned a lot about her girlfriend when she was younger, Eleanora had the best stories because she had the universities ones, most of which Carina was drunk in.

She found out that when Carina was 21, she got super drunk and accidentally walked into the wrong apartment and spent the night in some strangers apartment. When she woke up, the stranger was yelling at her, when she finally explained herself, her and the stranger became close friends.

After lunch, everyone except Sofia had to go home, so exploring the town was just Sofia and the newly engaged couple. Exploring town took a while and they all spent a  _ lot _ of money. Carina and Maya hadn’t really gone shopping at all while here. Maya had found a lot of touristy stuff and of course Carina had to buy them for her, Maya hadn’t realized how much she bought or how much it had costs until they got back to the hotel room and she had seen every thing she bought.

“Let me pay you back!”

“No, bella, it’s fine!”

“It wasn’t  _ that _ much, Maya,” Carina defended. Of course, she had been lying, she had spent almost 130 euros on Maya today, but she didn’t mind.

“Carina, you payed for majority of the trip, let me pay you at least- what was it 100 dollars?”

“It was more like 150, if we are going by US dollars, and I promise you it is fine!”

“Carinaaaa,” Maya groaned.

They argued for a little while longer before finally agreeing on splitting the price. 

They spent the next few hours watching movies, cuddling, making out. After the movie, they made dinner and had just a calm, peaceful evening, before going on a short walk.

On their walk, someone catcalled Maya, the blonde had no idea what was happening, but later, when they got back it was revealed to her what the men had said and that Carina responded, “Damn right, she is sexy” which made Maya really regret not having already learned Italian.

Their last full day in Italy had been nice, and calm, and just perfect. Exactly as it was supposed to go. Too bad tomorrow wouldn’t go the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the last! Unless it takes a while and I write one more after it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning before and their flight back :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all that's left is the epilogue! One more update which is sad, but this was one of my first Marina fics, so I think that's okay! The epilogue might take a while because I am going out of town for a little bit and I won't be able to work on any fics. I will try to prewrite a few one shots though :)

Maya was woken up by a repeated knocking sound. She heard Carina groan and the blonde opened her eyes slightly to see her fiance shove her face into the pillow. Maya smiled at the other girl’s reluctance to get up until she heard more knocking, maybe even pounding, and someone yelling something in Italian.

“Elena,” Carina gasped as she jumped up and checked the time. 10:37. Elena had been supposed to pick them up at 10:30 for breakfast.

“Dammi un minuto,” Carina called out as she jumped up, put on a shirt and shorts quickly before throwing clothes at Maya and saying, “Go get dressed in the bathroom, so I can let them in!”

Carina watched as her naked fiance walked into the bathroom and as soon as the door closed, Carina opened the door to let her cousin and her cousin’s kids in.

“Ciao, you just wake up?” Elena said with a knowing smile. It wasn’t that hard to tell from Carina’s disheveled appearance and bed head.

Carina nodded and fistbumped Matteo as he walked into the hotel room, Mia close behind him, they were talking about some game they had played earlier.

“Buongiorno,” Carina said to her cousin with a tired smile.

“Good morning,” Elena responded happily.

“Hi, guys,” Maya said as she stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for breakfast. Matteo waved happily, him and Maya weren’t able to talk too well due to the language barriers, but with his slight English knowledge, and her little Italian knowledge they had ended up having a few conversations and they got along really well.

Carina watched with a smile as Maya interacted with the kids.

“Carina, as much as adoro watching you watch your fidanzata, go dress so we can go to colazione (breakfast),” Elena said as she playfully pushed her shoulder against Carina’s.

“Va bene (all right),” Carina said as she rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom.

20 minutes later, they were getting a table at a little cafe downtown.

“Your Papa is in ritardo- late,” Elena pointed out before taking a sip of her coffee. Maya noticed Carina’s leg bouncing nervously.

“Lo so, I am sorry,” Carina sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Another nervous habit.

“Are you okay, love?” Maya asked, and Carina didn’t get a chance to respond because Mia piped in, “Love! Love mean amore, si?”

“Si!” Maya smiled with a chuckle and reached over the table to high five the short girl who smiled proud of herself.

Carina looked down and started picking at her nail polish. Nervous habit number 3. Over the course of their relationship, Maya had noticed Carina having four nervous habits. The most common was running her fingers through her hair. Then, it was her leg bouncing uncontrollably. Then, it was picking at her nail polish. Last of all, it was playing and twiddling with jewelry to keep her hands active and not picking at her nail polish.

Maya reached down and grabbed one of Carina’s hands, the other one instantly coming to draw patterns on Maya’s hand.

Okay, so she had learned Carina’s five nervous habits. Except the last one was only when Maya was there, so it was Carina had maybe four and a half nervous habits, but still. Maya had learned them all.

The engaged couple heard Elena and her kids talking, but they weren’t paying attention. Carina had her eyes trained on their conjoined hands and Maya had her eyes trained on Carina.

“Babe, are you all right?” Maya asked, quieter this time. She saw Carina’s small nod, as the doctor looked up from their hands with a smile to start talking to her niece and nephew (they weren’t biologically her niece and nephew, but Elena was basically her sister, so Matteo and Mia considered the ob/gyn to be their aunt).

Maya wasn’t able to understand what was going on, so she just leaned her head on her fiance’s shoulder and listened to her talk in Italian.

When Carina’s dad got there five days later, she felt her girlfriend’s grip get a lot tighter and her shoulders tensed up.

“Papa, ciao,” Carina said quietly. He said a quiet, “Ciao,” and sat down in the empty seat next to his daughter.

“Ciao, zio,” Elena said with a fake smile that was returned.

“Why you late?” Matteo asked from across the table.

“Ah, I had to buy you and Mia gifts!” Vincenzo said before sliding a few toys across the table and chuckling at the children's excited eyes.

Breakfast was going pretty well. The eldest DeLuca seemed to be in a rather good mood which no one was complaining about.

Towards the end, a little after everyone had finished eating, and they were waiting for the kid’s to finish the juice, Carina was updating Elena on Andrew.

“E Andrea is getting better, he is on medicine and no longer goes th-”

“Stai zitta! (shut up!)” Vincenzo exclaimed loudly causing the entire table to freeze, as well as tables around them to quiet down, “Andrea is fine! He is not in need of medicine! You are just like your mama! You doubt us for having ambition! You are just holding him back!”

Maya felt Carina flinch. The hand that had been holding Maya’s the whole time was yanked away as she stood up and walked out of the cafe.

“I will go after her, and uhm, here,” Maya threw some euros Carina had given her right before they left for Italy on the cafe table, “Should be enough to cover the food, or at least Carina and I’s.” Maya said it directly to Elena, trying to avoid her fiance’s dad. She wanted to yell at him and tell him how blind he was, but she needed to know Carina was okay first.

She found Carina near Elena’s car, standing there seemingly waiting for everyone else.

“Hey,” Maya said softly as she went to grab the taller girl’s hand.

“I am not going back in there. It’s one thing for him to be rude to me, but to my mama- when she- I am not going back in.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Maya smiled softly before bringing Carina’s hand to her lips.

They stood there silently for a few moments before Carina spoke quietly, “I’m sorry,” she said nearly silent.

“For what?” The blonde asked with her eyebrow furrowed, she moved so she was standing in front of Carina, and she used her free hand to cup the brunette’s cheek.

“This breakfast, it was a mess.”

“Yes, it was, but it was fun for a little bit, plus the food was really good,” Maya said with a small smile before going on her tiptoes to press a kiss against the tan girl’s temple. Carina gave the shorter girl a small smile, Maya trying to comfort her was cute.

It was also working. Being in the same area as the shorter girl comforted her.

A minute or two later, Matteo and Mia ran up to Carina and hugged her legs as Elena smiled and walked over to the car.

“We finished juice and then we realized it is time to go to the airport,” Elena winked before getting the kids into the car.

“Let’s go home,” Maya squeezed the doctor’s hand. She saw a small grin before she felt her hand being squeezed, “Si, let’s go home.”

They were in the airport, waiting for their flight to board, their seats were Carina, Maya, and Matteo in one row and behind them Mia and Elena would be sitting with a stranger. Maya and Carina offered to take the two lone seats, but Matteo had wanted to talk more to Maya and had begged for them to stay in his row.

The journey through the airport had been calm, and they had a lot of time until their plane boarded. Right now, Elena and her kids were walking around and getting snacks for the airplane as Carina was trying to take a nap. She was emotionally overloaded and exhausted, so it didn’t surprise Maya when the woman curled into a ball in her seat rested her head on Maya’s lap and just tried to sleep. What did surprise Maya was Carina’s ability to fit into pretty much only one seat, the tall doctor had just curled up though.

Maya had her fingers threading through her fiance’s hair and eventually she heard the soft breathing even out and she could tell Carina was asleep. Almost immediately after she fell asleep, Elena and her kids returned.

“She asleep?” Elena asked quietly only to get a quick nod from Maya.

“She loves you a lot, Maya,” Elena said with a smile.

“I love her too,” Maya said, giving the doctor’s cousin a small grin. The blonde looked at the curled body next to her and fell a little more in love. It wasn’t like she was doing anything too useful to make Carina feel better, but she was with her, and according to Carina on the first day of the trip, being with Maya made her feel better.

“You guys will have bambini?” Elena asked with a raised eyebrow, her kids each had an earbud in as they watched something on an iPad.

“Maybe. We talked about it.”

“Ah, when or if you do, my kids have always wanted- how you say- cugini- oh si! cousins!” Elena informed Maya who smiled.

The idea of having kids with Carina made her heart flutter. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted kids. She barely knew how to take care of them. She hadn’t ever wanted to settle down. Carina made her want to settle down though. Carina made her want a lot of things she had never considered before. Hell, Carina made her want to take time off of work! Carina made her want to get married. Not only did she want to get married, she had to start planning a wedding.

They were gonna get married.

The long flight back was fun, Matteo and Maya played some games (including card games like war which Maya dominated), while Carina slept and rested her head on Maya’s shoulder. Part of the blonde thought she should wake her fiance up, but a few days jetlagged would be better than her being emotionally exhausted on a 17 hour flight.

Quando in Italia (when in Italy, it was one of the phrases Maya had learned) Maya Bishop learned just how much she loved Carina DeLuca, she learned just how much depth that love had. She wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue, Maya and Carina in Italy four years later.

It had been four years since their trip to Italy, and they made a point of doing one every year, especially starting two years ago when they adopted a baby boy. He was 4 days old when they adopted him, they named him Mateo after Carina’s uncle who had died a few months before they got him.

Now they and their son went to Italy every year to visit Carina’s family, they always had one dinner with her dad, but it was more of courtesy than wanting to see him. 

Maya and Carina had gotten married 10 months after they were engaged, and they had a few fights here and there but overall, they were doing amazing, they were more in love now then they ever had been, having Mateo only made their love grow more.

His big hazel eyes and short, fluffy brown hair made him absolutely adorable. They were intoxicated by him, when he was a baby they could just sit there and watch him sleep for hours. They didn’t need to talk or do anything, they just needed to see their baby.

Parenthood had changed both of them in numerous ways, and they loved it so far. 

Last month, Maya was promoted to Battalion Chief.

The promotion was sudden, some might say way too soon, but she was the youngest person to ever get the title in classic Maya manner. They were still adjusting to the new job, Maya worked more, had more paperwork, but she had less dangerous opportunities which in a way made the rest worth it.

They had a competition for which name Mateo would say first, if he said “mama” first, Carina won and Maya had to take her out for dinner, handling all of the plans, the time, restaurant, babysitter, and everything else. If he said “mami” first, Maya won and Carina had to finally agree to letting Maya go get a dog from the local shelter so she could have a running companion.

Carina won, but the next competition (this time about when he would start walking) Carina quickly lost, and now they had a dog named Skip. They would’ve changed it, but he was already two years old so changing it felt cruel, it would just confuse the dog.

The dog that lived with them in the Seattle suburbs. In the 4 bedroom 3 bathroom house they had bought right before they started to adopt.

It was crazy how domesticated they had gotten. 

Their mornings started with lazy kisses and whispered, “I love yous” and their nights ended with them lying in bed together, cuddling, sometimes they couldn’t get Mateo to sleep and he’d join them, and conversations about how their days went before they exchanged a few more lazy kisses and another round of “I love yous.”

Currently, it was mid July and the family was in Italy. It was what one might describe as “hot as hell” and they wouldn’t be wrong.

Carina had the wonderful idea of going on a hike, they decided they wouldn’t need a stroller since Mateo was a pretty good little walker and pushing it would just make whoever was doing it hotter. Looking back, that was a bad idea because the little boy got tired quickly and Carina ended up having to carry him for half of the hike. 

“Mami, we get ithe cweam?” Mateo asked at some point, reaching over to Maya, obviously wanting the other mom to carry him.

“Sure, bud,” Maya said with a smile as he took him from Carina and put him on her shoulders.

“Maya!” Carina scolded, but her wife just smirked at her before replying;

“It should be a reward for being smart, he knew which parent was more likely to say yes to ice cream, he’s a little genius,” Maya smiled and gave the kid sitting on her shoulders a fist bump.

“Hear dat mama? I smart!” The little boy looked at Carina with a wide smile, and Carina couldn’t help but melt and give in. She didn’t want to coddle him, but what her dad did- never giving her praise at all- that wasn’t coddling that was abuse.

“Si, piccolo, sei un genio,” (you’re a genius) Carina smiled and his face lit up and he smiled widely, his adorable dimples showing.

“Say, ‘lo so, but grazie mama,’” Maya told the boy who just looked at the top of Maya’s head confused.

“Mami, but not Italian? Ma is but in italian!” The little boy pointed out before Maya took him off her shoulders and put him back on the ground.

“I’m sorry, no lo so Italian. Now, we’re almost back to the car, wanna race?” Maya asked with a smile.

“Yeah! Thee you back at the macchina (car) mama!” He exclaimed as he started running, Maya walking fast behind him.

Carina smiled at her wife and their son, she was so beyond happy, with them, in the city she grew up in. They had dinner with her dad tomorrow, but she hoped he would be better because of Mateo, only time would tell though.

They went to the pool later that day, after lunch. Mateo was swimming around eagerly, trying to convince Maya to let him swim without his floaties, but one look from Carina told Maya that was one of the things she too, should say no to.

“Sorry, bud, not today,  _ but _ maybe if you help me pull mama into the pool we could go get ice cream now instead of after dinner,” Maya suggested and his eyes widened as he nodded with a smile.

“Maya, no!” Carina firmly stated as she watched her wife help their son out of the pool before she got out herself.

“C’mon mama!” Mateo urged as he tugged at Carina’s foot. Maya walked to the other side of her wife and picked her up, bridal style, Mateo still holding onto Carina’s foot as Maya walked towards the edge of the pool.

“Maya! Stop!” Carina said into Maya’s neck.

“Fine, then thi is your last warning, get in with us, or be forced in,” Maya said with a smile.

Carina scrunched up her face and it basically gave Maya all the answers she needed to say, “Alright Matty, let go of mama’s foot now,” before jumping into the pool still holding her wife, as soon as the made it into the water, Maya let go of Carina who instantly swam away from her and broke the surface of the water, Maya followed with a smirk.

“I hate you,” Carina mumbled as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

“No, you love me,” Maya said as she moved her hands to Carina’s face, moving closer to kiss her. 

“I guess I do,” Carina whispered and moved her lips even closer to her wife’s. As their lips nearly connected they heard a familiar: 

“Cammonbawl!” and then a splash as Mateo jumped in and kicked his way over to them.

“Mami, you bwoke de wules!” Mateo pointed out as he climbed onto Carina’s hip.

“I did?” Maya asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah! You guys fold me no means no! Even if you love them, if they say no you stop, and Mama said no and you didn’t!” He pointed out, getting a chuckle from Carina and a blush from Maya. The idea to make sure he always knew no means no, no matter the context was Maya’s and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass “but at least we’re raising a respectful kid,” Carina would later point out.

“I guess I did, so don’t pay attention to what I do, only to what mama does, because she’s a  _ little _ better at following the rules,” Maya shrugged, trying to play off the redness in her face.

“Okay, piccolo, now that we’ve told your mami she was wrong, how about me and you stay in the pool and we make mami get us ice cream?” Carina suggested and the young boy nodded eagerly.

“Vanilla cone for me, amore,” Carina smiled at her wife who rolled her eyes.

“I’ve been married to you for over 3 years, I know your ice cream order babe. Matty, I’m assuming you want cookie dough?”

“Yes, pwease, mami!” He nodded eagerly and Maya grabbed Carina’s wallet from the bag the taller girl insisted on bringing even though Maya found it pointless and walked to the ice cream shop across the street from their hotel.

“I think we need to do something to get back at mami for breaking the rules no?” Carina asked their son who smiled mischievously. She knew his crooked grin would probably be trouble in a few years, but now it was adorable.

Three hours later, after ice cream, showers, and naps. Well, after Carina’s nap, next to her in the bed, Maya and Mateo were still asleep. She would get up and do something, but Mateo was lying on top of her and Maya’s head was on her shoulder, her body pressed up against Carina’s and her arm wrapped around both Mateo to land on Carina’s waist.

She hadn’t known when she became the central nap spot, but she had, it wasn’t new, it started when Mateo was maybe 3 months old and had just stayed like that. Carina was kinda sad they paid for this room though. They had a king sized bed in this hotel room and the way her wife and son decided to sleep, a twin bed would’ve fit the three of them just fine, and cost less.

She felt Maya burrow her head into Carina’s neck before leaving a soft kiss on the place the doctor’s neck and shoulder met. She felt a soft hum into her neck before another chaste kiss.

“How was your nap, love?” Carina whispered before pressing a kiss to blonde hair.

“Good, how about yours? Have you been awake for a while?” Maya asked, her voice quiet and raspy.

“Only about 5 minutes,” Carina mumbled.

“Want me to move Matty off you?” Maya asked as she tilted her head towards their son, still sound asleep.

“No, he’s good, I don’t wanna wake him,” Carina replied with an attempted shrug, her wife and son were making it hard. She didn’t mind the two year old lying on her, he was tiny.

She loved being here, just lying with her wife and son in Italy.

Because Quando in Italia, might as well spend time with the people you love the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written an Epilogue before sooo I don't really know if that's good? But yeah! I loved writing this story! Thanks to everyone who read, kudos, and commented! Hope you have a great day.


End file.
